


Surprise surprise !

by Mikadocolors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadocolors/pseuds/Mikadocolors
Summary: Hanamaki a prévu une petite surprise pour Matsukawa lorsqu'il rentrera du boulot. (Oui, ils ne sont plus au lycée, je les ai vieilli un peu. Et oui le résumé est pourri mais c'est très court alors je ne peux pas trop en dire!)





	

"Regarde ! N'est-ce pas fabuleux ? "

Matsukawa contempla pendant quelques secondes l'écran de son téléphone portable, ou plus précisément, la photographie que lui avait envoyé son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait fait des achats juste avant les soldes pour éviter le monde. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant la simple paire de pantoufles. Normalement, Hanamaki avait tendance à acheter une tonne de nouvelles affaires, permettant ainsi au brun de les lui piquer plutôt que d'aller en acheter à son tour. Mattsun n'appréciait guère les boutiques. Il n'y allait que si son petit-ami l'y entraînait.

"Magnifique", fut sa réponse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ce n'était pas le genre de pantoufles qu'il mettait. Ces espèces de bottines à fourrure, avec un petit museau d'ourson sur le devant, étaient tout à fait le genre de Makki. Il l'imaginait déjà partir de la maison avec celles-ci aux pieds, sans faire attention, si elles étaient vraiment confortables.

D'un côté, il voyait aussi leurs séances télé changer à cause de celles-ci. Le rouquin avait tendance à glisser ses pieds contre lui pour se réchauffer, avant de finir par le coller complètement. C'était leur petit jeu. Ils commençaient chacun à un bout du canapé avant de se rapprocher lentement. Maintenant, si Makki n'avait plus froid aux pieds, il n'aurait plus cette excuse pour l'approcher. Même si le brun était persuadé qu'il trouverait une nouvelle tactique, il devait avouer qu'elle allait lui manquer, et ce même s'il détestait la sensation des pieds froids de son petit-ami contre les siens.

"Je t'ai prévu une petite surprise pour ce soir !"

Ce nouveau message intrigua Matsukawa. Il essaya en vain d'imaginer quelle surprise pouvait lui réserver son petit-ami. Avait-il prévu une autre paire rien que pour lui ? Le brun ne les porterait jamais. Non pas par honte, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise avec. Makki avait du penser pareil, du moins, il l'espérait. Peut-être avait-il trouvé une paire amusante pour Oikawa ou Iwaizumi ? Ils devaient aller manger chez eux ce weekend. Ils amenaient toujours un cadeau en remerciement, même si à chaque fois, ils achetaient quelque chose de drôle qui avait tendance à agacer plus qu'autre chose ceux qui le recevaient.

Un petit smiley content servit de réponse. Il savait que s'il continuait à envoyer des messages, Makki n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Et mine de rien, il avait encore pas mal de boulot avant de rentrer chez lui. Heureusement, cette tonne de travail lui permit de ne pas voir le temps passer, et en un rien de temps, il avait enfin pris le chemin du retour. Il en profita pour échanger quelques messages, pour ne pas s'ennuyer dans le métro.

Ce fut qu'une fois devant la porte qu'il prit quelques secondes pour se préparer mentalement. Il était épuisé par sa journée, mais aussi excité à l'idée de découvrir ce que lui réservait son petit-ami. Il était persuadé que celui-ci avait encore trouvé une idée pour le surprendre.

\- Tadaima !

Matsukawa referma la porte, déposa son sac et commença à retirer ses affaires. Lorsqu'il fut enfin en chaussettes, il se stoppa, restant un instant dans l'entrée, perturbé. Il n'avait pas de réponse de la part de son petit-ami, pourtant aucune de ses chaussures n'avaient disparu. En plus, la porte de la maison était ouverte, il ne pouvait pas être sorti.

\- Hey, beau gosse !

Le brun resta un moment interdit lorsqu'un simple pied apparu dans le petit hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une des fameuses pantoufles que Makki avait acheté. Mattsun voyait enfin de quelle surprise son petit-ami parlait. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en voyant enfin la jambe nue du rouquin.

\- T'es pas sérieux ...  
\- Oh, ça va, c'était drôle ! Mais il fait trop froid !, S'exclama le rouquin en sortant enfin du salon. Il apparut sous les yeux du brun, vêtu d'un peignoir et de ses chaussons. Il croisa les bras, visiblement vexé que son petit-ami ait compris la ruse.

\- Pas question d'attendre à poil que tu rentres ! Je veux pas attraper la mort. Et puis, j'allais pas te mâcher le travail en me déshabillant tout seul, c'est pas drôle.  
\- Mais oui. Enfin, si ce n'était pas ta surprise, quelle est la vraie ?

Matsukawa s'était rapproché de son petit-ami, l'enlaçant tendrement. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de venir mordiller son cou. Il ne pouvait pas résister à Hanamaki. Combien de fois Iwaizumi avait-il failli les tuer à cause de ça ?

\- Regarde à ta gauche !

S'écartant légèrement, le brun tourna la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le petit dîner aux chandelles que lui avait réservé Makki. Vu les plats, ceux-ci avaient été cuisiné par son petit-ami. Mattsun s’inquiéta légèrement avant de se détendre. La maison ne sentait pas le brûlé, Hanamaki avait du s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Le plus grand n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher et préféra laisser ses tracas pour plus tard.

Hanamaki profita que l'attention du brun soit détournée pour le repousser sans mal et reculer de quelques pas. Au sourire qu'il affichait, Mattsun comprit que la surprise n'était pas finie. Il le regarda se la jouer faussement sexy tout en défaisant le plus lentement possible la ceinture de son peignoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à cette comédie des plus déplorables. Il ne fallait pas croire mais son petit-ami était plutôt bon acteur quand il le voulait.

\- Tadam !

Makki ouvrit d'un coup son peignoir, dévoilant ainsi un caleçon avec des fraises et un pull aux couleurs de l'hiver, un des plus moches qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses pires cauchemars.

\- Surpris, hein ? Tu pensais que j'avais été sage et que je n'avais acheté que les pantoufles. Et bien perdu ! Ce n'est qu'un petit avant goût de notre nouvelle garde robe !  
\- Rassure-moi un peu, tu n'as quand même pas acheté que des affaires aussi ... fabuleuses ?  
\- Non, rassure-toi, je porte les meilleures pour te faire honneur !  
\- Je suis touché par une telle attention.

Amusé par toute la mise en scène de son petit-ami, Matsukawa ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Sans lui, sa vie serait d'un ennui mortel. Bien sûr, il venait de se promettre de lui rendre la pareille. Mais pas ce soir. Là, il avait un bon dîner à savourer, surement suivi d'un film.

\- Ah, je n'ai rien cassé dans la cuisine. Par contre, pour m'assurer que ce soit mangeable, j'ai fait des plats simples.  
\- Oh, mais te connaissant, tu m'as prévu un bon dessert pour compenser.  
\- Tu as déjà même eu un petit avant goût à l'instant !

Mattsun donna une claque sur les fesses de son petit-ami. Il n'irait pas se plaindre. Ce genre de desserts lui convenait parfaitement.


End file.
